Ken Olin
Clifford Olin Roxanne "Roxy" Olin |yearsactive = 1976-present }} Kenneth Edward "Ken" Olin is an American actor, producer, and director best known for his roles in thirtysomething and Brothers & Sisters. Biography Olin was born on July 30, 1954, to a former Peace Corps official and a pharmaceutical company owner. He is of Jewish descent. He was born in Chicago, Illinois, but raised in Highland Park. He graduated from The Putney School in Putney, Vermont, in 1972, and then attended Pennsylvania State University, attaining a degree in English Literature. Olin then completed the rest of his college education at the University of Pennsylvania. Becoming an actor, Olin portrayed his noted roles of Michael Steadman on thirtysomething and Dr. Roger Cattan on L.A. Doctors. He also starred as Detective Harry Garibaldi on Hill Street Blues and as the lead character in the short-lived but critically-praised EZ Streets. Olin has also starred in a number of TV programs, including Alias (also producing and directing it), Falcon Crest, and Murder, She Wrote. In 1995, Olin starred as Bradly Morris Cunningham in the made-for-TV film Dead by Sunset, which aired on the Lifetime network. The film was based on the bestselling nonfiction crime novel of the same name, which was written by crime author Ann Rule. In addition to his acting roles, he served as director for several TV series, including L.A. Doctors, The West Wing, Felicity, Judging Amy, Freaks and Geeks, thirtysomething, and EZ Streets. In his personal life, Olin is married to his thirtysomething and Brothers & Sisters costar, Patricia Wettig, with whom he has a son, Clifford, and a daughter, Roxanne, the latter of whom appeared in The City. On Criminal Minds Olin portrayed writer and murder suspect Bruce Morrison, who appeared in the Season Eight episode "All That Remains". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "All That Remains" (2013) TV episode - Bruce Morrison *Americana (2012) as Martin Garano *Brothers & Sisters (2007-2011) as David Caplan (30 episodes) *Breaking News (2002) as Richard Sloan *Alias (2001-2002) as David McNeil (3 episodes, uncredited) *Y2K (1999) as Nick Cromwell *Evolution's Child (1999) as James Mydell *L.A. Doctors (1998-1999) as Dr. Roger Cattan (24 episodes) *The Advocate's Devil (1997) as Abe Ringel *'Til There Was You (1997) as Gregory *EZ Streets (1996-1997) as Det. Cameron Quinn (9 episodes) *Dead by Sunset (1995) as Brad Cunningham (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Nothing But the Truth (1995) as Dr. Peter Clayman *Telling Secrets (1993) as Det. Jay Jensen *thirtysomething (1987-1991) as Michael Steadman (85 episodes) *Queens Logic (1991) as Ray *Goodnight Sweet Wife: A Murder in Boston (1990) as Charles Stuart *Police Story: Cop Killer (1988) as Officer Manny Mandell *A Stoning in Fulham County (1988) as Jim Sandler *Deadly Nightmares (1987) as Steve *Hotel (1987) as Mark Fredricks *I'll Take Manhattan (1987) as Nat Lammerman (TV miniseries) *Tonight's the Night (1987) as Henry Fox *Murder, She Wrote (1986) as Perry Revere *There Must Be a Pony (1986) as Jay Savage *Falcon Crest (1985-1986) as Father Christopher (17 episodes) *Hill Street Blues (1984-1985) as Det. Harry Garibaldi (27 episodes) *Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac (1984) as David Frank *Bay City Blues (1983) as Rocky Padillo (8 episodes) *Ghost Story (1981) as Young James *Women at West Point (1979) as Board Member *The Paper Chase (1978) as Timothy *Bernice Bobs Her Hair (1976) as G. Reece Stoddard 'PRODUCER' *Sleepy Hollow (2013) - Executive producer - 2 episode *Sleepy Hollow (2013) - Supervising Producer - 1 episode *The Mob Doctor (2012-2013) - Executive Producer - 7 episodes *Brothers & Sisters (2006-2011) - Executive Producer - 106 episodes *Eli Stone (2008) - Executive Producer - 1 episode *Brothers & Sisters: Family Album (2007) - Executive Producer *Introducing Lennie Rose (2006) - Executive Producer *Alias (2002-2006) - Executive Producer - 83 episodes *Alias (2001-2002) - Co-Executive Producer - 22 episodes *Enemies (2006) - Executive Producer - 1 episode *Phenomenon II (2003) - Executive Producer *Breaking News (2002) - Executive Producer *Kansas (1995) - Executive Producer 'DIRECTOR' *Sleepy Hollow (2013) - 1 episode *The Mob Doctor (2012) - 2 episodes *Brothers & Sisters (2006-2011) - 20 episodes *Eli Stone (2008) - 1 episode *Introducing Lennie Rose (2006) *Alias (2001-2005) - 23 episodes *Phenomenon II (2003) *The West Wing (2000) - 3 episodes *Felicity (1999-2000) - 2 episodes *Freaks and Geeks (2000) - 1 episode *Judging Amy (1999) - 1 episode *EZ Streets (1996) - 1 episode *In Pursuit of Honor (1995) *White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) *Doing Time on Maple Drive (1992) *The Broken Cord (1992) *thirtysomething (1989-1991) - 6 episodes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors